memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Four/Rescue
(Space, inner system) The Helena and Intrepid are searching for the location of the runabout. (Helena, main bridge) In the Captain's chair Commander Core is sitting in it looking at the middle computer. Commander we're receiving a transmission from our fighter group they've located a low-signal from a class L planetoid, bearing 223 mark 434 says Ensign Mason as he looks at the console. Ensign set course for that signal full impulse speed Howard let the Intrepid know where we're headed says Commander Core as she turns to Ensign Mason. Aye, Commander says Ensign Mason as he looks at his console. (Planet surface, runabout crash site) Captain Tyson is looking at the damage that was sustained by the crash on the outside. (Runabout, cockpit) Jason the nacelle on the port side has been sheared off by the impact but the starboard one is online hang on I'm picking up a signal from a single fighter says Julia as she looks at the console trying to stay awake. Where is the fighter coming from is it Xindi or a friendly one ''says Jason from the speaker. Unknown ah man my head hurts still can't I go back to sleep now Julia says as she's holding her head. ''No you can't go to sleep Julia ''says Jason as he's walking around the runabout crash site as he hears the ice starting to crack from underneath his feet. He runs back into the runabout and reinforces the hull ingtergity grid as the runabout falls through the hold in the ice and the runabout lands flat. Ow I'm ok says Jason as sparks and coolant vents from the ceiling and side consoles. Ah, we crashed says Julia as she leans back on the wall holding her head. Jason holds her face and looks at her head wound as it gets worse. Ok I'm going to take a look around and see if I can fix the runabout he says looking at Julia he gets a SIMs beacon and sets his phaser to stun and heads out the doors as the open. (Ice cave) Jason looks around the place and searches for anything that can repair the runabout until he sees a room with a control chair and he looks at it with the SIMs beacon. He taps his combadge and says Tyson to Watson, Julia its unbelievable I've found an Ancient control chair similar to what SG-1 found on Earth in 2371 says Jason as he looks around the place. ''Really another drone chair great does it have what we need to repair the runabout? ''asked Julia over the combadge. Not from what I can tell are you still picking up that unknown fighter Jason says as he exams the chair as the base around him powers up and he looks around in surprise by it. (Runabout, cockpit) Julia looks at the console read out what's left of it and says barely since we crashed the sensors are barely online I've been working on them to keep me distracted from dying Julia says as she's working on the sensor relays. ''I'm gonna gather as much data as I can on this drone chair before we're rescued maybe we can use this to repair the runabout's systems '' Jason says on the comm system. (Space, planet orbit) Both the ''Helena and Intrepid enter orbit of the planet. (Helena, main bridge red alert after the trip to head down to the planet surface) Ensign any sign of the runabout? asked Commander Core as she looks at the planet on the viewscreen. Ensign Mason shakes his head no. We're being hailed by the Intrepid, its Captain Kira he wants to speak to you in the Captain's ready room via the holo-communicator says Ensign Mason as he looks at Commander Core. Commander Core gets up and heads to the ready room. (Captain's ready room) Commander Core walks behind the desk and activates the holo-communicator system. The holo-image of Captain Kira appears in the ready room. We've picked up what appears to be a signal from the surface but we don't have a shuttle that can withstand the wind shears of the ice storms and we tried to go down and we nearly lost the port nacelle says Commander Core as she looks at the holo-image of Typhuss. I can help with that Commander, while Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant, I helped design a shuttlecraft along with Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim, Seven of Nine and Tuvok, Starfleet has named it the Flyer class shuttlecraft says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Where is the Delta Flyer? asked Commander Core as she looks at Typhuss. Which one are you talking about, the first Flyer or the second Flyer? asks Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. The second one that was built before the ship's return home says Commander Core as she looks at the holo-image of Captain Kira. The Delta Flyer II is on Voyager but that's not what I mean, I have a Flyer class shuttlecraft on the Intrepid, the Charger says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Mind if I take a team says Commander Core as she looks at Typhuss. I will lead the away team, you can come with me, Commander Core along with Sarah Mackenzie and Samantha Carter says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Do I have to quote away team regulations to you sir says Commander Core as she looks at Typhuss. Starfleet Captains hate that rule, let me lead the away team or you can stay behind and I will go, what's it going to be Commander? asked Typhuss. All right, fine you can lead the team says Commander Core. (Ice cave, Ancient control room) Captain Tyson is running scans on the control console and the screen shows both the Helena and Intrepid in orbit around the planet and sees a shuttle heading down to the planet, Jason smiles about that and attempts to contact the shuttle. (Planet surface) The Charger is flying down to the surface to search for the Rio Grande. (Charger cockpit) We're encountering wind shears that are 123 mph but our shields are holding says Commander Core as she's sitting at the tactical console. Colonel Carter looks at the console and sees an unknown energy signature and reports Captain sensors are picking up a energy signature 5 miles in the surface as she's looking at the ops console. Typhuss is at the helm flying the Charger with two manual steering columns. Sarah Mackenzie is siting in the seat next to the helm. What kind of energy signature, Colonel Carter? asks Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Its Ancient, I'm feeding cooridnates to the helm now Sam says as she looks up at Typhuss. (Planet surface) The Charger goes into the hole made by the runabout and the shuttle lands next to it, as the doors open and Commander Core, Lieutenant Colonel Mackenize and Colonel Carter and Captain Kira move out. (Rio Grande cockpit) Commander Core gets the doors open and found Julia on the console out cold from her wound as Commander Core runs the medical tricorder over her. She's alive barely we need to get her to the Charger and back to the Helena for treatment says commander Core as she looks at Lieutenant Colonel Mackenize. (Ice cave control room) Colonel Carter and Captain Kira walks in and sees Captain Tyson scanning the drone chair for any parts to use for the repairs of the runabout. Guys what's up good to see you two again says Captain Tyson as he walks down from the drone chair and greets Colonel Carter and Captain Kira. Same here Jason what did you find says Colonel Carter as she gets out her tricorder and scans the console and is surprised by it. Well what's the console designed to do says Captain Tyson as he looks at Carter. She closes the tricorder and looks at them and says Jason sit in that chair. Jason sat down on it and it activates as Jason's surprised by it. Uh what's going on Carter says Jason as he looks at Sam. I'm not sure sir but it looks like that you could be a descent of an Anicent race of beings that died out 20,000 years ago says Colonel Carter as she looks at Jason and Typhuss. What? says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha Carter. Captain I believe that he has an anicent genetic trait in him that is allowing him to work the chair but I won't know for sure until we get him back to the Helena or Intrepid says Colonel Carter as she explains it to Captain Kira. Could Jason have it naturally like General O'Neill and me says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Its a strong possiblity that he could have the gene says Colonel Carter as she looks at them. Then three transporter beams appear and three Xindi-Reptilian soldiers point their biorifles at the three and a fire fight starts as the soliders aren't being taken down easily by the phaser beams. Why aren't they going down says Captain Tyson as he, Carter and Kira are behind cover. Because the stun setting doesn't work on the Xindi-Reptilians says Typhuss. Typhuss shoots a Xindi-Reptilian with his phaser set to kill. Jason resets his phaser to kill and fires at one of the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers and he falls down to the floor, cool says Captain Tyson as he looks at them. Then one of the soldiers attempts to place a charge on the drone chair but Jason tackles the Xindi-Reptilian soldier and wrestles for a knife that he tried to stab Jason with and the soldier punches Jason and throws him over the chair and and Jason grabs his phaser and shoots the Xindi-Reptilian and he goes down. If those guys beamed down that means the enemy fleet is closer says Colonel Carter as she looks at Captain Kira and Captain Tyson. Wait what Xindi fleet? asked Captain Tyson as he turns to Colonel Carter. No time for talking, we got Xindi attacking us says Typhuss as fires his phaser. Right but first, Tyson to Core says Captain Tyson as he pressed his combadge. Core here go ahead sir says Commander Core over the combadge. Status on my wife's condition says Captain Tyson as he's firing his phaser at the invading Xindi-Reptilian soldiers. Your wife's condition is stable for the moment but sir she's in worse shape we need to get her back to the Helena for further treatment says Commander Core over the combadge. Take the shuttle I've got a plan for how me, Carter, and Typhuss will get out of here says Captain Tyson as he took down another soldier. Aye, sir Core out says Commander Core before the transmission cuts. How we getting out of here without the Charger says Colonel Carter as she's firing her particle rifle at the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers. Typhuss give me cover fire I've got an idea says Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss nods at Jason and both he and Colonel Carter cover Captain Tyson as he makes his way to a launch bay and finds some Puddle Jumpers and he gets in one of them as it activates. (Puddle Jumper cockpit) Captain Tyson sits down in the pilot chair and he is able to lift the Puddle Jumper off the ground and enter the main room and concerates on the weapon systems and two drones shot out and kills them and seals the cave as it lands and picks up Carter and Kira. Strap in guys this is gonna be a bumpy ride says Captain Tyson as he inputs commands into the console and moves the stick and pilots the Puddle Jumer out of the control room. (Space, planet orbit) The Puddle Jumper enters orbit around a battle site where the Federation defense force is doing battle with a Xindi fleet as the Puddle Jumper files towards the Helena, as two Xindi-Insectoid ships are shooting at the Puddle Jumper. (Puddle Jumper, cockpit) Hang on I know a few manuevers from my days a conn officer on board the Enterprise and the Defiant says Captain Tyson as he flys the Puddle Jumper. Whoa says Colonel Carter as she watches Captain Tyson preform some flight manuevers. Helena this is Captain Tyson we're coming in for a landing says Captain Tyson as he spoke into the comm system. We're ready for you sir says Commander Core over the comm system. (Space) The Jumper enters the shuttlebay of the Helena. (Main bridge, red alert) Captains Tyson and Kira and Colonel Carter show up on the bridge as sparks erupt from the ceiling and back display screen. Ensign Leigh get us out of here, Mr. Mason have all Federation forces fall back to Federation space the planet is about to explode says Captain Tyson as both he and Commander Core sit in their chairs. Both officers comply with their orders. The fleet has acknowledge the order sir says Ensign Mason as he looks at the ops console. (Space) The Federation fleet retreats from the system as the planet breaks up into a thousand pieces and explodes taking the Xindi fleet with it. (Federation space) Captain's log stardate 53458.9, we've been flying by the Intrepid for 3 days now and the crew is getting restless and want to get back on the road I've been visiting their sickbay for the past hour to have tests run on me to see if I have the gene as for my wife is recovering in sickbay from her injures. (USS Intrepid, sickbay) Doctor Pulaski is scanning Captain Tyson with her medical tricorder and she smiles and closes the tricorder and looks at him. I've ran every test I could think of sir but there's no doubt about it you've got the ATA gene just like General O'Neill and Captain Kira says Doctor Pulaski as she looks at Jason. So does that mean I can work Anicent techonology? Jason asked looking at her. Pulaski nods at him in agreement as he got off the biobed and Captain Kira met him outside sickbay. (Deck 5, corridor) Typhuss hey I just wanna say thank you for coming to mine and Julia's rescue Jason says as they are heading to the turbolift to head to the transporter room. Your welcome, you would have done the same for me, Jason says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Samantha Carter walks up to them. I just landed the Charger in our shuttlebay, sir says Samantha as she is looking at Typhuss. Are we still on for dinner tonight, Sam? asks Typhuss as he is looking at Sam. Yes, my quarters, 5:00 pm don't be late, sir says Samantha as she is looking at Typhuss. I won't be late, Colonel Carter says Typhuss as he is looking at Sam. Is there something going on between you and the Colonel buddy? asked Jason as he pats Typhuss on the back. No, Sam and I are friends, I forget to tell you Samantha and I used to be married says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Wow I read about it in your personnel file but never knew that it was true says Jason as he and Typhuss are in the turbolift heading to deck 3.